


Opie Winston NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [15]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Opie Winston NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s gentle and cuddly. He looks after you and holds you onto him. He likes to have you with his head on his chest. He gets tired easily so don’t expect tons of pillow talk, but he will listen to you talk about your day.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partners)**

Arms, hands down. He knows they have the strength to put you however he wants and that strength paired with his height gives him the ability to assert his dominance. Plus he knows how much you love his arms. On you, it’s your ass. He loves takings handfuls of it while you ride him or just whenever he can really. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside or on your chest. It doesn’t matter that much to him but he definitely does have preferences for those two places.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He likes for you to take control sometimes and be the dominant one. He doesn’t give up all the power as he will still sometimes be defiant but he does like to submit to you every now and then.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
**

He’s got enough experience to know what he’s doing. It’s not like Jax who has been with more women than he can count. He’s been with Croweaters and girlfriends but not women in excess. He still has experience though to know exactly what he’s doing because he treats every experience as an individual one and will learn what will be best for you, not previous partners. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
**

Missionary is the usual but his close favorite is with you on top since it isn’t the usual. Either way, he just wants to be able to see you and your face. He wants to see how you react to him and hear you. He wants to be able to get his hands on you and he loves when you cling onto his back or shoulders.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
**

He can be pretty playful and goofy. he likes to play around and tease you. He doesn’t want it to be this overly serious act since life for him can be so serious. He just likes being able to let loose with you and enjoy a carefree time. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s trimmed enough that you can see what you’re doing and it isn’t unruly but he is pretty natural. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
**

He can be pretty romantic when he wants to be. Some days he will plan the whole day, and sometimes it comes out of nowhere but he is usually always pretty intimate. He always uses his pet names and makes you feel loved. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He does it mostly on runs or when he really really needs you and you aren’t around. He doesn’t have a problem with it, though he much rather it be your hand than his. On runs, he likes 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
**

Maledom, maybe light bondage.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
**

He’s pretty simple. He rather have you at home in your bedroom or in his dorm at the clubhouse. At home, he loves laying you down on the kitchen or bathroom counter. His height comes in handy then.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You sending him a sexy text or picture gets him going pretty quick. Having you be somewhat assertive is also a quick way to get him ready.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
**

Anything overly rough or degrading. Any humiliation play really isn’t his thing and neither is marking you up. He can get rough with you in terms of strength and maneuvering you how he wants you but not as much so when it comes to treating you. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
**

Nothing compares to getting a blowjob from you. Having you on your knees for him or when you wake him up with your mouth. He likes to give too, but receiving is by far his favorite. A good blowjob from you can get you damn near anything you want. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
**

He’s a little more on the faster side but his thrusts are still somewhat gentle. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
**

He’s always game for a quickie. He loves being with you and he will take the opportunity any time it presents itself. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
**

He’s not all that into experimenting. He knows what he likes and what works so he will usually just stick to that. Of course, if it was something that you liked or wanted to try then he’d be down but as far as him coming up with new things to test out unless something really catches his eye over at Cara Cara, it isn’t all that likely. Risks aren’t particularly his thing either.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
**

He can definitely make it for a good round or two. He can be very intense so lasting forever isn’t very common, but he will go until both you and him are satisfied. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
**

He doesn’t really care either way. He’s a little more old fashioned in that sense where he feels that all he really needs is you and him, though he’s always open to trying to use a toy of yours during sex if you want to. It’s not uncommon for him to forget about it once his blood gets pumping though.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
**

There’s just something about teasing you into begging him that drives him crazy. He loves how whiny you get and how powerful he feels in that moment of knowing that he’s the one that can give you what you want and you’re counting on it. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s all grunts and growls, deep in his chest. He’s not loud but they do have a bass to them and you can hear him very clearly. 

**W=** **Wildcard**

He’s not totally opposed to you tying him up one day and being totally in control.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s got more length than girth but he’s packin for sure. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s pretty hight. He’s ready to take you at all times and he requires minimal attention or foreplay to get him going. 

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He doesn’t have trouble getting to sleep at all but he will lay there for a bit and relax, just holding you and enjoying the fact that he gets to be home with you and have you next to him. 


End file.
